1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of food preparation, and to the particular field of preparing baby formula.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many parents and child care providers find it difficult to properly prepare formula for a baby. The liquid temperature must be very close to a specified range for the prepared formula to be proper for the child.
In the past, a person would simply place the prepared formula on their skin to determine if it was the proper temperature. Other methods include placing a thermometer in contact with the formula.
While these methods have worked in the past, they have several disadvantages. For example, the temperature measurements are not exact and may be far away from an ideal range. This is especially true if the child care giver is sleepy, such as may happen if the feeding occurs late at night.
Therefore, there is a need for a unit that can automatically prepare baby formula that is within a specified temperature range.
Another disadvantage to the above-described method of preparing baby formula is the requirement for heating water to the proper temperature. Many people use a microwave to heat the water or heat the water in a boiler on a stove. Neither of these methods is entirely satisfactory and each has its own disadvantages. For example, heating water in a microwave may have some dangers associated therewith, and heating water on a stove may take too long.
Therefore, there is a need for a unit that can efficiently and safely prepare baby formula that is within a specified temperature range.
Yet another problem with preparing formula as described above includes the inaccuracy associated therewith. That is, too much or too little water may be added to the formula thereby vitiating some of the advantages of a premixed amount of formula.
Therefore, there is a need for a unit that can automatically prepare baby formula that is within a specified mixture range.